


Не уследили

by fundantur_in_aere



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossing Timelines, Fluff, M/M, Romance, нехронологическое повествование
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundantur_in_aere/pseuds/fundantur_in_aere
Summary: Виктор пробует себя в роли тренера, Джей Джей и Юра пробуют в отношения, Пхичит наслаждается слухамиИли - за надеждой мужского одиночного катания не уследили.





	Не уследили

_~декабрь~_

Режим заботливого папочки активирован, спасайтесь, кто может, кто не может - терпите. Сейчас вам будут читать лекции про безопасный секс, вытирать сопли, заклеивать разбитые коленки и вообще опекать. Принудительно.

Хотя, некоторые из его советов были актуальными и весьма и весьма полезными, но об этом лучше молчать, во избежание рецидивов и удвоения энтузиазма: заботиться, холить, лелеять и прочие синонимы слова "нежить"

 

_~декабрь~_

\- #$@, Никифоров! То, что ты мой тренер и у тебя есть ключи от моего номера, не значит, что надо врываться без стука и звонка!

Холст, масло. В лучших традициях Иванова, или кто там любил юных обнаженных мальчиков рисовать.

Хотя, Джей Джей был почти одет: брюки на месте, рубашка... на предплечьях. Только сидел верхом у Юры на коленях. Который, как проснулся, так и встретил зашедшего его поторопить парня - теперь опаздывали оба.

И, видимо, сильно, раз его величество явилось за подопечным лично. А, ну да, телефон же у Юры сел и зарядить он его не поставил, а звонить через ресепшен - не царское дело.

\- Вот это поворот, - застывшей статуей у дверей Виктор стоял недолго. - Не уследили!

И головой качает, как заботливая бабуля, обеспокоенная, что внучек мало ест и плохо спит.

Юру пробило на ржач. Ну да, длинная заунывная лекция, конечно, впереди, но это же Виктор! Вряд ли он Якову расскажет. И тем более - дедушке.

\- Следильщики.

А вот Джей, очевидно, совсем не знал, как реагировать: кидаться грудью на защиту или лучше стоять и не отсвечивать?

С колен Юриных его снесло при первых словах Виктора, ещё и пледом умудрился Юру укрыть. Не то, чтобы Виктор не видел трусы с леопардовым узором, тут скорее грудь и шея в метках, слишком очевидных. Хотя, куда уж очевиднее, конечно.

 

_~октябрь~_

Берем: одну надежду всего русского мужского одиночного фигурного катания, семнадцати лет (титул чемпиона мира, двухкратного чемпиона Европы и два золота финала Гран При в комплекте), и одну звезду всемирного фигурного катания, тоже мужского одиночного, вышедшего на покой - двадцать девять лет, медальница давно сломалась под тяжестью золота, которое вы считать замучаетесь, совершенно. И заставляем их работать вместе, именно тогда, когда у одного все подростковые кризисы будто одним комплектом накатили, а второй еще пылает энтузиазмом и желанием нести просвещение в массы, учить и прочее-прочее-прочее. Ожидаем взрыва.

На самом деле, из Виктора вышел неплохой тренер. Ну, или пока не вышел, а все было в процессе, под чутким контролем Якова, хорошо знающего уровень раздолбайства своего любимого ученика и всегда готового направить рабочий процесс в нужное русло. В целом, у Виктора хорошо получались хореография и все вот эти волшебные моменты, когда из хорошо прыгающего бревнышка с руками-мельницами нужно сделать что-то, получающее достойные баллы за компоненты. Ну там всякие презентация, интерпретация, или наоборот: поставить что-то воздушное и бесконечно-прекрасное, чтобы никто, кроме техпанели и не заметил, что оценивать, тут в общем-то нечего. Чужие ошибки он видел тоже прекрасно, то ли по привычке оценивать слабые стороны соперников, то ли в рамках собственного перфекционизма и страданий по несовершенству мира. А вот повседневная работа с рядовыми спортсменами, когда нужно вдумчиво втолковывать, объяснять, показывать, следить, чтобы не убились и прочее-прочее, раз за разом, день за днем - с этим было гораздо сложнее. Когда у Виктора пропадала эмоциональная вовлеченность в процесс, можно было прекращать занятие и распускать всех по домам - невидящий взгляд и абсолютное безразличие, что там происходит со всеми этими людьми.

В общем, в тренеры Виктор пытался, но мог не всегда.

Но, рабочие руки, ноги и голова лишними, для зашивающегося от количества учеников Якова - все-таки не были. Если Виктор не может взять на себя рутину, пусть приглядывает за самым трудным ребенком, все равно помощь. И ездит с ним на соревнования, и просто бдит.

Ребенок себя ребенком (два сезона во взрослых!) конечно уже не считал. Как не считал Виктора - своим кумиром, примером для подражания, и хоть каким-то идеалом. Но его опыт и способности признавал, хотя и со скрипом. Слушался, ершиля, соглашался, посылал матом - попеременно.

После первой же бэшки и нового мирового рекорда за короткую программу сотрудничество признали успешным. Видео, где они сидят в КиКе: Виктор сияет, а Юра, не менее довольный баллами, но не положением, упорно, но безуспешно вырывается из его объятий - снятое с пяти ракурсов, набрало сотню тысяч просмотров на ютубе, его наскринили, нарезали на гифки и растащили просто всюду.

  


_~октябрь~_

_“Победители в номинации “Пейринг года”_ \- чирикнуло сообщение от Пхичита. И сет гифок: Виктор и Юра у бортика катка, Виктор и Юра обнимаются в КиКе - Юра честно, яростно, и безуспешно вырывается, старательно улыбаясь в камеру, и, особо ненавистное Юре - он спит, положив голову Виктору на колени.

Рейс из Америки задержали часов на шесть, из-за снегопада. Сил после соревнований, нервяка и бессонной ночи на банкете, не было ни у кого. Но лишь один Юра поступил так опрометчиво, что уснул, сидя на скамейке аэропорта, и оказался перетащенным заботливым Виктором поближе и уложенным поудобнее.

Выспался, отдохнул. Шипел и матерился. И даже там, в аэропорту, в зоне вылета, нашлись фанаты, не поленившиеся заснять все это на видео и выложить в сеть: наслаждаемся титулом и статусом.

Не все, о чем говорил и писал Пхичит, стоило того, чтобы в этом разбираться. Ссылки, которые он присылал, иногда следовало открывать зажмурившись, опасаясь необратимых поражений психики. Как и гуглить непонятные, незнакомые термины из его речи.

Вот только Юра уже был в курсе, что такое: “пейринг”. Пообщаться с Пхичитом он успел достаточно, да еще и был подписан на собственную фангруппу, и инстаграмм с твиттером вел и даже листал. Не слишком часто. Желательно, максимально вымотанным. Чтобы не реагировать чересчур сильно и эмоционально на то, что можно там увидеть.

 _“Что за хрень? А как же Бека?” -_ полетело в ответ.

Да, Юра знал, какие выводы давно сделали из их дружбы особо оригинальные фанатки. Фанфики, конечно не читал. Но видел. Не знал тогда: краснеть, ржать или плеваться.

Сейчас хотелось только плеваться.

_“Не актуально. Ты его бросил и вернулся к своей первой и единственной любви”_

И куча покатывающихся со смеху смайликов комплектом.

 

Как Пхичит умудрялся и бесконечно висеть в сети на всех возможных фанатских форумах, не только англо- и тайско-язычных, и выступать на топовом уровне - загадка.

Он не расставался с телефоном, даже плавая в бассейне, и уж тем более - не выпускал его из рук в зале на банкете, на пробежке и даже во сне. Про карманы для телефона на костюмах для выступлений - никто не уточнял, но подозревали. Без сети он оставался только в самолете, когда бортпроводники требовали отключить все электронные устройства, способные вызывать помехи. И страдал от этого, даже нагруженный фильмами и музыкой. Ну, а страдая от скуки, Пхичит становился вдвое общительнее. Кто не спрятался, виноват сам.

Юра убедился во всем этом на собственном опыте, однажды попав с Пхичитом на один рейс: получил передоз общения такой, что еще несколько часов не готов был разговаривать вообще ни с кем, и много новой информации. Слишком много.

Единственный раз в жизни Юры, когда он жалел, что знает английский хорошо настолько, чтобы понимать скороговорку Пхичита.

Пхичита было очень много. Очень позитивно. И информации: внутренних сплетен и мнения об этом всех вокруг - от журналистов до фанатов- тоже очень много. Заодно Юра  просветился и о терминах, и о том, кого фанаты предпочитают считать парочками.

Эти знания, когда Юра перестал делать фейспалм и краснеть, оказались полезными и практически применимыми. Знать, как твое поведение в сети или в реальности будут интерпретировать чересчур увлеченные поклонники и охочие до скандалов журналисты - залог спокойного сна и отсутствия кричащих заголовках на новостных порталах. Ну, и полезно понимать, кто и зачем постит определенные вещи. Положительный публичный образ, созданию которого учила Лилия, и тонны фансервиса, которыми с легкостью пользовался тот же Виктор.

Виктор…

Юра пробежал глазами, что ещё написал Пхичит, и решил не спрашивать.

 

_~октябрь~_

У Юры не было времени, желания, сил разбираться с фанатскими теориями. Он вообще не видел в этом смысла. Ну про него в очередной раз что-то придумывают, посмеялся один раз и забыл. Ему же не приносили коллажи на подпись и не дарили книги с фанфиками на память, как некоторым.

Масштаб проблемы, вернее то, что проблема вообще есть, он понял, когда в зале на разминке его поймала Мила.

\- Тебе нужно завести девушку.

Проводя в зале и на катке большую часть жизни, привыкаешь разговаривать с людьми в любой позе и любых условиях. Если кто-то сложился пополам, висит в шпагате или стоит на руках - вообще не повод откладывать срочный разговор.

Разгибаться чтобы ответить Юра не стал: он вообще-то отдыхал, а заодно тренировал растяжку.

\- Мне нужно золото. А девушку заведи себе. Или сорок котиков, все равно ничего не светит.

\- Слухи про тебя и Виктора уже мамаши в раздевалки принесли.

\- Если им верить, я щеночков пинаю.

\- Тебе с детьми не работать. Начнут отказываться от занятий и переводить своих драгоценных в другие клубы.

\- Они с дуба рухнули?

\- А ты думал? Репутация у нас все.

\- Бред это все.

\- Ты про слухи?

\- Еще скажи. что сомнения есть.

\- К Виктору ты всегда был не равнодушен.

\- Мила!

\- Когда старые знакомые дедушке твоему все это напишут, сам спасибо скажешь! Он же еще общается с другими родителями из твоей старой группы?

\- Мила! - Во второй раз прозвучало еще возмущеннее, хотя и весьма сдавлено из-за не самой удобной для разговоров позы.

\- Что Мила, что Мила? Скажи, что я не права и все это так не выглядит?

Таймер запищал, что с растяжкой пора заканчивать. Юра развернулся и распластался на коврике звездой, давая мышцам остыть.

\- В это реально кто-то верит? На полном серьезе?

Мила уселась рядом.

\- Каждый странный слух находит своих поклонников. Даже если об этом не писали газеты, родительницы сидят в своих чатиках, на форумах и приобщаются к “великой истине”.

\- Но это же бред, полный. Обычные рабочие отношения.

\- А это Виктор. И кто бы не появлялся рядом с ним, сразу возникают слухи.

\- Магия Виктора?

\- Мечты фанаток. Все привыкли. Погугли, если не в курсе, про его “личную жизнь” - удивишься.

\- Так чего ты хочешь от меня? Сама же говоришь, что слухи всегда, вечно, про всех и постоянно. Забить на это и все.

\- Не выйдет, Юрец. Тебе семнадцать - ты несовершеннолетний. И ты его подопечный. Это вообще все меняет. Спать с учениками - вообще конец репутации. Если к тебе кто и отправит после этого своих детей, то только по остаточному принципу. И даже то, что ты Виктор Никифоров - не спасет. А ситуация вышла за рамки фанатских форумов и безумных теорий. Только что журналисты не спрашивают, но это пока.

\- А Юри?

\- С тобой Виктор времени на публике проводит больше, ну и может ты кажешься фанаткам более няшным, я не знаю. Заведи себе девушку или помелькай с кем-то, выложи пару фото - пусть успокоятся, тебе же самому не нужны эти скандалы.

\- Не собираюсь я ни с кем встречаться, ни заводить никого не собираюсь, ни изображать ничего. Сама изображай, с кем хочешь! Повиси у Виктора на шее, может от меня тогда отстанут. Или фоточки Юри им покажите.

Юра вскочил и начал собираться: очень зло скручивал коврик, который грозился порваться от такого неаккуратного обращения, вещи пошвырял в сумку, дернул наушники, стремясь распутать.

\- Постой, ну что ты так бесишься?

\- От этого Виктора одни проблемы всегда.

\- Юр! - Мила догнала его и поймала за футболку, не давая выйти за дверь.

\- Отвали.

\- Юра! Да объясни ты - в чем дело.

\- Я не буду делать вид, что у меня с кем-то отношения. Пусть говорят, что хотят. Мне это не надо, и ничем хорошим не закончится.

\- Какой ты умный: “не закончится”, а то, что происходит - закончится?

\- А ничего не происходит. И дедушке я это объясню быстрее, чем какую-то девку левую.

\- Не нравится левую, выбери правую. Неужели тебе не нравится никто?

Они так и спорили, застыв у выхода.

\- Не твое дело. И ничье вообще. Спасибо, что предупредила, честно, я поговорю с дедушкой.

 

_~октябрь~_

_“Ты курсе всего этого дерьма?”_

Ну, стоило же поговорить и с Виктором о происходящем? Посмотрим, что он ответит.

С дедушкой, конечно, важнее. Но как об этом вообще говорить с дедушкой? “Привет, деда, я не сплю с тренером”? Услышит дедушка “тренер” и “сплю” в одном предложении, и увезут дедушку на скорой. Юра мерил шагами комнату и не мог собраться с мыслями. Вот надо было Миле вообще об этом заговорить. Хотя да, надо было. Действительно, кто там что расскажет. А если еще и шедевры фотошопа всплывут какие.

\- Привет, не отвлекаю?

\- Здравствуй, конечно нет. Я читаю. С тренировки вернулся?

Привычные уютные разговоры, полные заботы и внимания. В такие моменты Юра чувствовал себя совсем ребенком.

\- Дед, я хотел попросить.

\- Приготовить что-то к твоему приезду?

\- Не, я не об этом. Вообще фигня, конечно, - Юра в очередной раз поморщился.

\- Ну, что такое? - дедушка, по голосу слышно, улыбается. Будто опять Юра ему майского жука пойманного принес показать и спрашивает, можно ли себе оставить и чем кормить.

\- Ты пожалуйста, если кто-то про меня начнет тебе что говорить- не слушай, не верь и звони мне сразу.

\- Что, например? - дедушка резко стал серьезным.

\- Ну, понимаешь, ты же знаешь Виктора, он к себе внимание привлекает. И теперь, когда он меня тренирует, на меня все смотрят и херню всякую выдумывают.

\- Не ругайся. О чем ты, говори ближе к делу.

Юра собрался с духом и почти протараторил.

\- Если тебе кто про меня и Виктора что-то говорить будет - это херня и не верь им, даже если по телевизору покажут или в газете напишут.

\- Про тебя и Виктора? Юра?

\- Дед, ну херня это полная, - у Юры очень быстро закончились слова, и не понятно было, что и как еще сказать.

\- Юра!

\- Я офигел, когда мне рассказали, что про нас разное сочиняют, и тебе решил позвонить.

Молчание и сопение по обе стороны.

\- Я в декабре приеду только, раньше не получится, там ближе решим, что приготовить, да?

\- Конечно. Может быть и Виктор с тобой приедет?

\- Это еще зачем? Мне его на тренировках хватает.

\- Юра, я с Яковом Германовичем знаком хорошо, хотелось бы и тренера твоего нового получше узнать, посмотреть каким он вырос, чему научить тебя может.

\- Да всему он меня хорошо учит. Видел баллы с этапа последнего? Я должен в финале победить.

 

_~октябрь~_

Виктор невыносим.

“Заведи девочку, правильно Мила говорит”.

Тут бы с мальчиком разобраться. Который у Юры уже есть. Или нет. Как это все запутанно.

 

_~май~_

Бойтесь своих желаний и всё такое. В пятнадцать Юра мечтал о Викторе: стать как он, получить его признание, внимание, программу в его постановке.

Два года спустя желание осуществилось в полном объеме и даже больше. И как же это бесило! Юре не нужна нянька. Даже если у них общие шоу. Даже если Виктор поставил ему обе соревновательные программы на сезон. Даже если Виктор практически стал его тренером: Яков заглядывает на их тренировки не каждый день, советы дает, но больше следит, чтобы всё в порядке было, чем полноценно в процессе участвует. Обещает, конечно, что это только на лето, пока у него постановки программ и чужие ученики в летнем лагере - целый выводок.

Подождать, конечно, можно, но:

\- Призрак оперы?! Ты издеваешься?! А не покрытой мхом музыки нет?

Все, правда, оказалось не так ужасно, как могло бы. В смысле, не так заезженно - обошлось без главной темы, Виктор выбрал отрывок с бала-маскарада. Но Юра все равно решил считать, что ненавидит мюзиклы, всем сердцем. И энтузиазм Виктора бесил, как и его внимание.

И за что у них общие шоу? Почему Виктор вообще согласился поехать в Америку? Он же обычно в Японии! Или времени свободного слишком много? И самое главное: кто решил, что за Юрой надо присматривать?

А еще бесило то, что программа легла как влитая. Никакой необходимости что-то через силу понимать, осознавать, изображать. Просто иди и катай, показывая всего себя, как он есть: веселого, злого, юного, яркого. И даже не обязательно выворачивать всего себя наизнанку, обнажая душу и самую свою суть. Юра бы никогда не поверил, что такое возможно: просто взять и сделать. Как надеть любимый тренировочный костюм - удобно, комфортно, сидит как влитое и “снимать” совсем не хочется.

Да, это бесило. То, что Виктор способен на такое, и то, что, если слушать его, на тренировках все выходит наилучшим образом. Ну и то, что раз все так для него просто - и программа, и тренировки - видимо, Юру он насквозь видит?

Юра постоянно на тренировках спорил с Яковом и при каждом удобном случае поступал по-своему, признавая, конечно, авторитет тренера, но полностью уверенный - он сам не глупый новис, способный на что-то лишь по чужой указке.

С Виктором же спорить хотелось в два раза больше. Каждый его совет, каждое слово хотелось встретить прямо противоположным поступком. Даже когда он просто напоминал не забывать про дыхание во время упражнений, только остатки здравого смысла заставляли Юру помнить, что Виктор полностью прав, что речь идет о безопасности и не стоит в пику ему вредить себе. Оставалось только бурчать:

\- Сам знаю, - и следовать указаниям, скрипя зубами.

Юра бесился на Виктора и бесился на то, что бесится - ну почему нельзя просто забить на него и работать?

Юра бесился, срывался, сбегал с тренировок и ничего не мог или не хотел с собой поделать. Совместная поездка на шоу обещала получиться веселой.

 

_~июнь~_

Окей, Гугл, что делать, если у тебя встал на коллегу-фигуриста?

Окей, Гугл, что делать, если у тебя встал на заклятого врага, по совместительству - хорошего приятеля твоего лучшего друга.

Ну, то есть можно говорить, что тебе семнадцать и у тебя стоит на всех и каждого. И точно нельзя больше спорить со стереотипом: фигурист - значит точно гей.

Свалить все можно на Виктора. Дурной пример прямо перед глазами, и вообще практически ролевая модель и пример для подражания.

Да, точно - виноват во всем Виктор. Который год со своим кацудоном друг от друга не отлипают у всех на глазах. Прямая пропаганда всего на свете, против чего там импотентные блюстители чужой морали и нравственности выступают.

Если бы Юра не поскандалил с Виктором на тренировке и не сбежал с нее, громко хлопнув дверью, то и не оказался бы на галерее вместе с Джей Джеем.

Традиционные тупые вопросы и тупые шутки от тупого Джей Джея. О чем Юра ему и сообщил - на вопрос как у феечки дела и от какого принца или злобного дракона он мчит, не снимая коньки. Юра злился не только на Виктора, но и на весь мир, и демонстрировал это, как умел лучше всего.

Джей Джей, совершенно внезапно, не огрызнулся в ответ, а замолчал.

\- Что же, не буду досаждать нашему чемпиону своим тупым обществом, - медленно, спокойно и равнодушно. А потом просто развернулся и быстро пошел прочь. Он обиделся?!

\- Постой, да подожди ты!

Передвигаться в коньках по коридорам привычно, но медленнее, чем в удобных кроссовках. Но разве Юру остановить? Извечное “вижу цель, не вижу препятствий”. Джей Джея, который не обернулся ни на один окрик, догнал он уже за поворотом, почти у раздевалок. Поймал за плечо, развернул к себе, немного не рассчитал, почти в стену впечатал.

Джей Джей даже не дернулся:

\- Что еще?

И что тут ответить? Юра не придумал, зачем он кинулся вслед за Джей Джеем и что хочет ему сказать. И кто тут тупой, называется?

Джей Джей молчал и смотрел снизу-вверх. Кроссовки и коньки - разница не только в скорости передвижения, но и в росте. Непривычно было, когда он вот так - близко и наедине.

\- Джей…

Слова почему-то разом закончились. Дыхание тоже. Извинения? Какие извинения? Кто может представить извиняющегося Юрия Плисецкого? Земля остановится, солнце погаснет и лед на всех катках мира растает. Но Джей Джей сейчас уйдет на тренировку и действительно не будет больше доставать своими шутками и навязывать свое общество. А Юра останется со своей гордостью и злостью наедине. Ну, не наедине, но без Джей Джея точно?

Так и не найдя слов, Юра потянулся и просто поцеловал Джей Джея. На удивление, интуиция его не подвела. Джей Джей замер на секунду: то ли от удивления, то ли принимая решение - и ответил, демонстрируя, что целуется, как и катается, как делает все остальное, за что берется - на высшие баллы.

\- Ты очень последовательный, - почти губы в губы.

Джей Джей даже не пытался отстраниться или вырваться. Так и стоял, зажатый у стены. На лицо вернулась привычная усмешка.

\- Я не буду извиняться, - пробурчал Юра ему в ответ.

\- Ты просто говоришь, что думаешь, и делаешь, что хочешь - я понял.

\- И что ты понял? - всю злость Юра выплеснул, и вопрос прозвучал устало.

\- Ах да, я же тупой, - Джей Джей улыбнулся еще шире, а потом слитным гибким движением протиснулся мимо Юры. Теперь он стоял в шаге от двери в раздевалку и ясно - сейчас он просто уйдет. Юру, отчего-то это “просто” не устраивало. Ему хотелось побиться головой о стену, возможно, конечно, головой Джей Джея, но стоит вспомнить, что он больше не вспыльчивый подросток, стремившийся выплеснуть агрессию в физическое воздействие, а взрослый спортсмен. Хотя бы иногда.

\- Я не буду извиняться за поцелуй.

Брови Джей Джея взлетели к челке. Не ожидал таких слов?

Юра вздохнул, и протараторил:

\- Я не должен был называть тебя тупым: я так не считаю и не должен был так говорить, просто ты под руку подвернулся, когда я злился.

Джей Джей перестал улыбаться так пластилиново, расслабился, будто до этого ждал, что еще Юра выкинет или выскажет.

\- В качестве извинений ты можешь угостить меня ужином вечером, после репетиций. А сейчас мне все-таки пора идти.

 

_~июнь~_

Проводить вечера в компании Джей Джея очень быстро стало привычным.

Да и завтракают и обедают они тоже вместе - вместе с другими фигуристами. Весело, шумно, все на виду. А вечером многие разбредаются: кто звонить семье, кто развлекаться в город, кто по каким-то другим делам - и можно, не вызывая вопросов, исчезнуть тоже.

«Тихое место» для ужина, с достаточно громкой музыкой, чтобы заглушала разговоры, и приятным полумраком, гарантирующим отсутствие внезапных фото от любопытствующих с соседних столиков, Юра, даже не будучи местным, выбрал легко - пара запросов в гугл, несколько сайтов с отзывами, пара-тройка тегов в инстаграмм.

Сначала была легкая неловкость и нервозность. Это свидание? Или что? Как себя вести?

О чем говорить с Джей Джеем, если нормально и не скатываясь в привычные язвительные фразы. Не о погоде же, в самом деле. Хотя почему бы и не о ней? В Канаде, кажется, климат на русский похож?

И о шоу. Шоу кто-то любит и наслаждается возможностью заниматься любимым делом - то есть фигурным катанием - в приятной компании, без нервотрепки, и получать за это приятные деньги. А кто-то не видит смысла в катании, когда никто не соревнуется и не побеждает.

Юре шоу иногда казались летним лагерем, для детей от десяти до тринадцати - все сходят с ума, стоят на ушах, веселятся… До кучи - пижамные вечеринки и решение споров шуточными баттлами: танцевальным, прыжковым или даже гонками - на манер шорт-трека.

“Я могу устроить шоу” крутилась в голове у Юры - заела песня, игравшая на тренировке. Все так и было: этому учишься еще на юниорских гала - сбрасывать напряжения спонтанными коллективными безумиями, делать забавные фото, дурачиться напоказ, радовать прессу и зрителей. Тогда становилось неважно, что среди тренирующихся рядом сверстников у него репутация буки

И это шоу совершенно обычное: три недели, три города, три дня выступлений в каждом.

“Звезды на льду” - Юра никак не добирался погуглить, кто у кого название спиратил.

Название, впрочем, не удивляло - что только на льду уже не бывало: танцы, искусство, короли, фантазии, легенды. Да-да, все непременно “на льду” - чтобы зрители, ни в коем случае не решили, что ледовое шоу может быть где-то в другом месте. Вдруг они ожидают бассейн?

Юра, как и Виктор, числился как “специальный гость” - кто бы мог подумать, что американцам так нужны чужие фигуристы. А так, набор стандартный для всего мира - клонированная одежда в групповых номерах под очередную модную музыку, одиночники прыгают и вращаются, парники и танцоры демонстрируют поддержки, выбросы и твизлы - кто на что горазд.

Джей Джей, как оказалось, шоу очень любил. Кто бы сомневался, конечно. И с удовольствием катал два номера, правда оба с прошлого сезона, не стремясь рассказывать о грядущих планах раньше времени.

В общем, разговоры оказались не такими уж и сложными, совершенно нейтральными, ужин вышел приятным и Юра расслабился.

Очень странно, когда просто можно о чем-то болтать и не ругаться. Препираться и спорить - да. А как иначе? Они совершенно разные! Но больше - не огрызаться, не пытаться уязвить и уколоть.

С Джей Джеем действительно (и совершенно внезапно) оказалось просто и весело. Самовлюбленный? Определенно! А кто не такой? Кто из них не наслаждается, купаясь во внимании сотен и тысяч зрителей на аренах и в трансляции по всему миру? О, боже, да Юра вырос, глядя на Виктора, ежедневно требующего подтверждения, что именно он - солнце этого мира. Он тренировался с Гошей, для которого каждая эмоция - повод для публичной драмы, каждый день моноспектакль и ожидание оваций. Других людей: тихих, скромных, закомплексованных - Юра почти не знал и не воспринимал. Как равных, уж точно.

 

\- Итак, ты и Виктор?

Никаких десертов, даже в межсезонье: Юра не любит сладкое, и ужин завершает фруктовая тарелка и вкусный чай.

Юра, уже сытый, растекся по своему креслу и наблюдает, как в прозрачном чайнике кружатся какие-то листья. В вопросе подвоха он не увидел. Он почти забыл, как здесь оказался. Извинения - да, он обязательно оплатит счет полностью. Но что были не только оскорбления и препирательства - это же такая мелочь. Не то, чтобы Юра не понял, что сделал. Но чего он пока точно не понял - реакцию Джей Джея и форсировать события сам не планировал, поэтому и выбросил поцелуй из головы, вернее отложил на потом.

И вопрос о Викторе понял с сугубо профессиональной точки зрения.

\- Я и Виктор. Фигня и Виктор. Его величество решило стать тренером, и Яков Германович отдал меня на растерзание. “Если не убьете друг друга - точно все получится”

\- Так и сказал? - Джей улыбнулся насмешливо.

\- Типа того. Ну, Виктор мне программы поставил, сам знаешь - в этом он крут. Ну и тренирует, пока время есть. Хотя это бесит. Он невыносим!

Юра с громким звяком приземлил чашку на блюдце и умолк, не планируя жаловаться больше.

\- Только тренирует? Он прилетел за тобой на шоу, чтобы тренировки не прерывать? - кажется, Джей Джей не верил.

\- Ну, прилетел он по тому, что у него Кацудон тут, в Лейквуде, учится чему-то. Если бы я заранее знал, что они не в Японии этим летом, я бы сам туда поехал. Терпеть Виктора еще и на шоу! За что мне это наказание?

\- И он тебя только тренирует?

\- Если ты четвертый раз переспросишь, я назову тебя тупым, ты обидишься и мы поругаемся, - подобная настойчивость и повторы Юру удивляли. Джей не был замечен раньше в особом внимании к Виктору. Восхищался, конечно - да, как и все, но без особого фанатизма.

Джей продолжал улыбаться, не реагируя на претензии.

\- Лучше спросить сейчас, чем оказаться потом самым тупым углом в треугольнике.

До Юры дошло. И кто тут тупой, называется.

\- Что?! Нет! - Юра скривился, - ты об этом? Нет, нет, нет! - Юра представил, помотал головой, отгоняя неприятную картинку из головы. - Такого между мной и Виктором точно ничего нет. Он просто меня тренирует.

\- Я рад, что мы это прояснили.

Юра не смог бы сказал, что Джей Джей до этого сидел напряженный или более серьезный, но, видимо, ответа на этот вопрос он очень ждал? Будто улыбка стала ярче светиться или что-то еще такое, неуловимое.

\- А тебе это так важно?

\- Принципиально не влезаю в чужие отношения.

Это было интересно, но сейчас важнее было другое.

\- А не в отношения?

\- Неужели я еще не влез? - Джей Джей ухмыльнулся и медленно облизнул губы - Я бы тебя сейчас поцеловал, но мы же не хотим взорвать инстаграмм? - Кивнул в сторону наблюдавших издалека официантов и махнул рукой, подзывая. - Прогуляемся или поедем на такси?

 

_~декабрь~_

А вы пробовали поддерживать отношения с человеком на другом континенте? С семичасовой разницей во времени? А если отношений толком нет, а этот человек соперник-фигурист? С таким же плотным и напряженным графиком.

Юра бы сказал, что легко не будет, но они не слишком заморачивались тем, что между ними. “Секс - не повод для знакомства” - замшелая шутка, да и в их случае скорее не повод для клятв верности или чего-то такого же серьезного. Когда они там в следующий раз увидятся? Сейчас вот, в декабре, в финале, а потом в марте на чемпионате мира? О чем тут вообще говорить.

Переписывались, конечно - кидали подвернувшиеся под руку мемы и всякие особо ценные мысли об окружающей действительности. Созванивались. Иногда - когда совпадали свободным временем.

Начало сезона пролетело вообще незаметно: вот только что лето было и ругань с Виктором, но незаметно подкрались открытые прокаты: демонстрация членам федерации, тренерам, прессе готовности к сезону. Кто что интересное выучил, кто в рост подался, кто насколько художественно страдать планирует, и на кого все эти уважаемые и заслуженные будут делать ставку на предстоящих стартах. Юре здесь можно было вообще не волноваться: медалей в прошлые сезоны он заработал достаточно, чтобы оставаться надеждой всего российского фигурного катания, конкурентов ему еще не вырастили - способные юриоры были, но пока что - не тот уровень.

Оттуда рукой подать до первой “бэшки”: баллы в рейтинг набирать и программы в условиях, приближенных к боевым, традиционно поехали на ближайшую - Финляндия трофи.

Бесконечные интервью: “Что вы думаете о сотрудничестве с Виктором Никифоровым, вдохновляет ли вас его пример?”, “Что вы хотите сказать этими программами?”, “Чему вас научил Виктор?”, “Какие цели на сезон ставите?”, “Расскажите о тренировках-друзьях-личной жизни-любимой музыке-дедушке-кошке”.

О сотрудничестве Юра думал преимущественно матом, но не расскажешь же этого журналистам? Вот и приходилось рассказывать, как он горд, счастлив, доволен и постарается не посрамить великое имя тренера.

В разговорах о программах на помощь приходил Виктор, предпочитавший не оставлять подопечного одного на растерзание, и вот он способен был уболтать любого. Он же рассказывал о целях, планах и прочем подобном, серьезном и официальном. Наверное, и о друзьях, дедушке и кошке готов был ответить, но, все-таки, это были интервью Юры, приходилось включаться: улыбаться, отвечать, сочинять забавные истории и говорить правду, правду и ничего кроме правды. Такую, чтобы никто не прикопался ни к одному слову и не раздул скандал на все первые полосы.

Два этапа почти молниеносно: безоговорочная победа на первом, в России, и более сложная, но не менее приятная, победа в Японии. С Джей Джеем на этапах Гран При они не пересекались - железобетонное правила ИСУ распределения победителей и призеров чемпионата мира. И вот, долгожданный финал.

Юра, конечно, вряд ли признался бы, что соскучился. Но это было действительно так: ему хотелось увидеть Джей Джея и много чего еще хотелось.

 

_~декабрь~_

“Увидимся на жеребьевке?”

Юра прилетел на соревнования поздно вечером, накануне. Джетлага не опасались, не то расстояние и разница во времени, но после пятичасового перелета, а всего дороги вышло вообще девять часов, Юра смог только развесить вещи и упасть спать.

На завтраке Юра Джей Джея не увидел и решил уточнить перспективы встречи.

Они ничего не планировали, занятые подготовкой к соревнованиям, но день, кроме тренировки и жеребьевки, был почти свободен, вечер уж точно. А отправиться на осмотр достопримечательностей, да и просто прогуляться по городу, было бы клево вдвоем, как они делали в Америке.

В ответ на сообщение прилетел кивающий смайлик и фото диктофона: все ясно, заловили и берут интервью.

 

На жеребьевку Джей Джей опоздал и проскользнул в зал, когда уже разобрались с парниками, и Юра начал неxило так волноваться - да где его носит-то? Вытащив свой номер, он, едва бросив на выразительно кашлянувшего Юру взгляд, молча сел на свободное место с краю, и сидел там, xмурясь, кусая губы и смотря куда-то перед собой. А когда с жеребьевкой, наконец, покончили, тут же встал и вышел за дверь.

Теперь хмурился уже Юра - что за фигня вообще? Джетлаг навалился? Интервью было тяжелым? Про все это Юра ему и написал. И ничего, кроме пустого: “Извини, не сегодня” - в ответ не дождался.

Да почему не сегодня?! А когда, если завтра уже короткая программа?

Юра всегда умел выкидывать перед прокатами все лишнее из головы, оставляя только важное. Но с Джей Джеем так не получалось, да и как его из мыслей выкинуть, если вот он, только руку протянуть - и можно вцепиться пальцами в край красной толстовки. Стоит, разговаривает с отцом, как всегда, чуть раскатывая "р", и не смотрит в Юрину сторону. Совсем. Снова. И даже не поздоровался.

 

\- О чем ты вообще думал, а?  - в отеле, уже без журналистов и прочих досужих зрителей, Виктор перестал улыбаться и молчать. Из милого с полуулыбкой “что поделаешь, бывает”, с которым он сидел в КиКе, лицо стало серьезным и каким-то хищным.

После пропущенного акселя Юра только на четвертом месте с унизительно низкими для него баллами.

Уж точно не о прокате.

\- Все в порядке.

\- Именно в порядке ты путаешь прыжки и забываешь про триксель?

\- Именно. Перепутал.

\- То есть Якову Георгиевичу ты будешь точно также объяснять?

\- А ему зачем объяснять? Ты мой тренер, с тобой разговариваю.

\- А затем, что если, милый мой, ты мимо пьедестала “перепутаешь”, то Яков Георгиевич мне голову коньками отрежет, на бортик катка положит, а потом тобой займется, чтобы больше не путал.

\- А мне какое дело? До твоей головы отрезанной?

\- Никакого, действительно. А до чего есть? Я не журналист, в моих вопросах подвоха нет. Не хочешь отвечать, разберись сам, чем заняты твои мысли.

Юра просто сбежал от него, в ванную. Как сказал бы Яков Георгиевич: “Головой думать и выводы делать”.

 

Да возьмет он трубку или нет?! Юра дослушал гудки и нажал на перезвонить. И еще раз. И еще.

Мысли теснились, роились и не давали покоя. Собственное поведение казалось безумно глупым. Тупым. С этого все началось и этим закончится.

Бросить все это, отвлечься, выспаться. Завтра еще отыграться пытаться.

Но Джей Джей откатал не то, что неидеально: тоже катастрофически плохо для себя. И малая бронзовая у него была скорее вопреки, чем благодаря. И Юра не разобрал бы, от чего психует больше - от игнора или, волнуясь, что там у Джей Джея случилось?!

После сообщения с угрозой прийти стучаться в дверь, Джей Джей все-таки перезванивает.

\- Что за херня?!

Молчание и тишина.

\- Джей Джей, черт тебя побери, да что с тобой такое? Ты сам всегда предлагаешь поговорить. Или сегодняшние результаты не повод?

Юра повторяет номер комнаты и ждет. У него не так много времени - Виктор точно не оставит подопечного вариться в самокопаниях в одиночестве.

 

Неловкость сгущается, будто они впервые в номере наедине. Все эти: как подойти, куда девать взгляд, руки, что говорить…

Джей Джей целеустремленно рассматривает стену. Все бессмысленные вещи, которые крутились в голове все утро, Юра выпаливает одной скороговоркой:

\- Что у тебя случилось? Или ты просто не хочешь меня видеть?

Очень взросло. Очень логично. Только сейчас, пока он ждет ответ, до Юры доходит - причина вообще может быть самой простой: они соперники здесь. И еще вчера именно их двоих считали главными претендентами на золото турнира. Чем не повод держаться друг от друга подальше?

\- Да нет, ничего не случилось, - Джей Джей натянуто смеется.

\- Так какого хрена происходит?

Юра готов рвать и метать. Крушить, как Халк, и орать. Все в порядке у него! И навалял он тоже - в порядке, и глаза просто так прячет.

\- Неудачный прокат. Не первый раз, не волнуйся.

Лучше бы молчал, чем такую бессмысленную чушь нести. Юре хочется развернуться, уйти и выкинуть все из головы. А завтра он получит свое золото.

Но это Юрин номер. И он сам позвал своего… кого-то своего.

\- Я, наверное, пойду? - еще одна улыбка, за которую хочется врезать.

\- Между нами же ничего нет, летнее приключение не в счет, зачем со мной разговаривать. Да, можешь уходить.

Джей Джей вздыхает. Отрывает, наконец, взгляд от стены, смотрит уже без улыбки. И опускается на ковер, прямо где стоял.

\- Но, действительно, ничего не случилось. Ничего нового по крайней мере.

\- Я тебя сейчас убью, - серьезно обещает Юра, - и завтра у меня будет на одного соперника меньше.

\- А можно убить пятерых и точно победить. Дай договорю. Я спрашивал тебя про Виктора, помнишь?

\- Ну? Блин, да при чем тут опять гребанный Виктор?! - Юре надоедает смотреть сверху вниз, и он плюхается рядом.

\- И я думаю, если что-то изменилось, ты бы мне сказал.

\- Да не может ничего изменится!

\- Конечно, - Джей Джей поджимает губы и щурится.

Джей Джей достал телефон, что-то несколько секунд полистал и протянул Юре. Страница Инстаграма предлагала калейдоскоп фото из японского журнала, которому Юра и Виктор давали интервью после этапа в Саппоро.

Юра не помнил, о чем там спрашивали: какие-то дежурные вопросы про костюмы, музыку, планы. И не знал, что журнал уже вышел. И что все вышло вот так.

Об интервью тогда договорились в последний момент, и фото, чтобы никуда не ехать в студию, делали прямо в отеле. Что и как снимали, Юра помнил не лучше, чем само интервью. Кажется, в какой-то момент он даже задремал, на полу или на кровати.  Юра думал, в выпуск войдут портретные снимки, а утверждал кадры Виктор.

Ну то есть они просто сидели на первом фото рядом. На кровати. Полностью одетые, в костюмах. И второе фото, где Юра на кровати, а Виктор в отдалении, у стены.

Ничего такого.

\- #$@, - Юра закрыл лицо руками, - я не знаю, что ты думаешь, но…

-Я думаю, чем вы занимались на этой большой белой кровати после ухода фотографов. Как он расстегивал на тебе этот синий пиджак, развязывал твой галстук, как смотрел на тебя. Как трогал. Я второй день только обо всем этом и думаю.

Злиться на Джей Джея больше не получалось.

-Я тебе не врал тогда и не вру сейчас. Это просто фото. И точно не повод игнорировать меня и сливать турнир.

-Я не игнорировал тебя, я планировал поговорить в воскресенье. Чтобы не сливать турнир.

-И как? Успешно?

-Как и ты.

Ехидничать и пререкаться можно было бесконечно. Но как доказать Джей Джею, что для ревности нет причин? Впору Виктора звать, как непосредственного участника того, чего не было.

Джей Джей не сильно распространялся, но упоминал, что Изабелла, его бывшая, однажды нашла того, кто готов жениться, не дожидаясь какого-то там золота, и внимание все свое дарит ей, а не льду. Отсюда и выросло весьма внимательное отношение Джей Джея к чужой занятости, раз оказавшись на месте того, кому изменяют, он больше не хотел брать на себя ни эту роль, ни противоположную - счастливого соперника.

Юра откидывается на спину, распластавшись на мягком ковре.

\- Смотри. Я могу позвать сюда Виктора, и ты его спросишь, спит ли он со мной, но дело ведь в том, что и ему ты можешь не поверить. И мне ты или поверишь прямо сейчас, или нет. Все просто.

\- Просто?

\- Мы шесть месяцев в году проводим, соревнуясь друг с другом, так? А еще шесть готовимся к этому.

Джей Джей кивнул.

-Все и должно быть просто. И если я решу трахнуть Виктора, ты узнаешь раньше, чем японские журналисты и фанаты в инстаграме. Так ты мне веришь?

-Да.

Дождавшись наконец нужного ответа, Юра тянется к Джей Джею и роняет его на ковер рядом.

 

_~декабрь~_

\- Талия у меня выше, - прошипел Юра, и Крис, ну надо же, на удивление послушно руку передвинул.

Крис сиял и было собственно с чего, Юра не мог с этим спорить. Обошел признанных фаворитов-прыгунов и выехал во всем своем великолепии в победители финала Гран При этого сезона.

Фото медалистов, с букетами, с медалями на шеях, в руках и даже в зубах. Каждый на своей ступеньке, на верхней в обнимку, на льду, завернувшись в флаги. Остановить Криса мог только регламент и ограничения времени!

Юра злился, конечно! Бронза, ну куда ее вообще. Но послушно улыбался, махал фанатам и фотографам. Мимолетно отметил, что его флаг - самый разноцветный, два других - бело красные, с разными узорами.

Юра обязательно отыграется - на Чемпионате Европы у Криса, на Мире - у Джей Джея, а пока - улыбаемся и не позволяем радостному Крису чересчур активно лапать ни себя, ни Джей Джея.

 

_~декабрь~_

\- Не уследили, - Виктор в очередной раз картинно приложил руку ко лбу.

Уже полностью одетый и тщательно застегнутый на все пуговицы Юра сидел на кровати, слушал нотации и откровенно скучал.

Можно было посмеяться - позавчера они Виктора, конечно же, звать не стали, но сегодня он пришел сам, вот только спокойным, от абсолютного подтверждения безосновательности своей ревности Джей Джей не выглядел, скорее взволнованным. И, когда Виктор очень настойчиво отправил его все-таки спуститься на банкет и позволить им поговорить вдвоем, уходить не хотел, готовый защищать Юру, что тот рыцарь, которого он изображал в одной из программ.

\- Не уследили. Не сберегли. Научили плохому собственным примером. Я не знаю, что ты хочешь услышать.

Виктор замолчал и перестал наконец расхаживать из угла в угол комнаты.

-Я надеюсь, что ты понимаешь, что творишь. Просто подумай, какое будущее у ваших отношений?

\- А кто-то вообще обещает, что это навсегда? Может через год мы разгругаемся ко всем чертям, будем встречаться только на соревнованиях и кривиться, стоя на одном пьедестале. А к тридцати откажемся даже выступать в одном шоу. Джей найдет через год же новую невесту, а я через пару лет отобью у тебя Кацудона, которому ты окончательно надоешь.

\- То есть себя ты с невестой и детьми не видишь? - Виктор усмехнулся, кажется, немного оттаивая и переставая напоминать статую, несущую укор и возмездие.

Юра продолжил закреплять эффект:

\- Ну, не через два года точно. Ладно, к тридцати я закручу с одной из тройняшек Нишигори, буду изменять ей с сестрами и чувствовать себя полностью довольным жизнью мудаком. В общем, это я к тому, что волноваться за мой моральный облик из-за “таких” отношений совершенно не стоит - если все довольны, кому какое дело? Главное, перед прессой и фанатами не палиться, но сейчас все увлечены слухами про нас с тобой и на  Джей Джея не обращают внимания, а дальше никто вообще не поверит – скажут, что опять про меня что-то сочиняют.

 

_~декабрь~_

Когда Виктор ставил Юре номер под Джексона, он обмолвился “Потом поймешь и оценишь”. Юре нравилась эта музыка - They don't care about us, нравилась и программа - заводная, позволяющая сбросить с себя все соревновательное напряжение. Не нравилось, что Виктор запретил, под страхом Якова и дедушки вставлять в нее сальто - так получилось бы ярче, но “опасно”, поэтому заканчивал он все любимым гидроблейдом, а не кувырком.

Но, действительно, по-настоящему он понял и оценил ее только сегодня - вдоволь отведав едких журналистких вопросов после “сокрушительного поражения”, которым объявили третье место заголовки.

Да и фанатские теории в этом сезоне в ту же сторону: жажда сенсаций, скандалов, грязных тайн. Кого из них на самом деле интересовал сам Юра? Только нескольких людей рядом.

Криса, который отловил его перед утренней тренировкой на произвольной, практически напал с объятиями и посоветовал забить на всех, даже на тренера, наслаждаться и показать все, что он может.

Юри написал длинное сообщение с поздравлениями, приглашением в гости и с миллионом, кажется смайликов.

Виктора, который, конечно, бесит, но делает для Юры очень многое, а не считает его материалом и инструментом для достижения собственных целей.

Якова Георгиевича - константа.

Дедушку - без сомнений и рассуждений.

Джей Джея… Который, конечно же, не был Юриным, и Юра не был его, но они уже договорились встретиться на новогодних праздниках, где-нибудь в теплых странах.

А для всех остальных: судей, зрителей, журналистов - важен лишь образ, картинка. Яркая, разноцветная, сияющая от сотен страз в свете софитов. Прекрасная и совершенно нереальная

 

_dixi_

 

17.07-26.09.2018

 

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка короткой программы Юры https://youtu.be/0vCE04c3yso  
> Музыка показательного https://youtu.be/LPBwrvb57ZQ


End file.
